Recently, a wearable device worn on a body such as a watch, glasses or clothes has been actively developed as a type of electrical equipment terminal. The wearable device mainly includes a housing that forms an appearance of the wearable device, a display device assembled with the housing, and a touch panel. The wearable device is curved to fit along a line of the body. For this reason, a film organic EL display panel (hereinafter referred to as “film OLED”), which uses an organic resin film having flexibility as a substrate, is used as the display device (for example, see Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3193457). In addition, a film touch panel (hereinafter, referred to as “film TP”), which uses an organic resin film having flexibility as a substrate, is used as the touch panel.